Meddling Kids Origins: The Teen Angels
by Ellis97
Summary: Captain Caveman and his son, Cavey Jr, the world's first superheroes are frozen in a block of ice by their arch-enemy, Mr. Bad and are thawed out by three sexy teenage girls a million years later. It just so happens that the girls are on a ski trip and a prince's scepter has been stolen by some sort of yeti creature. The duo must help their new voluptuous friends solve this caper.
1. Meet Captain Caveman and Son

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for the fourth installment in the Meddling Kids origin arc. Today, we'll be doing the origin of the world's first superhero...**

 **Captain CAVEMAAAANNNN! And of course, his son Cavey Jr and his trio of Teen Angels. But now, we must do the theme song. Just so you know, I wrote this one myself and it's sung to the tune of the Spider-Man theme.**

 **Captain Cave-m-a-a-a-an**

 **Rocks the club like no one can.**

 **He can fly, what a guy, watch the criminals wave "bye-bye"**

 **Who's got a hairy booty? And loves his crime fighting duties? And he's immune to cooties, his name's Captain CAVEMAAAANNN!**

 **Brenda, Dee-Dee and Taffy** : And the Teen Angels!

 **Cavey Jr** : And son!

* * *

Millions of years ago in 300 million B.C, lies the anachronistic Stone Age city of Bedrock, home to many cavemen, prehistoric mammals, dinosaurs and the world's first superhero, Captain Caveman and his son, Cavey Jr.

It was a typical morning in Bedrock and Captain Caveman (or "Cavey" rather) was deep asleep on his bed.

"Unga bunga bunga" he snored as he was sleeping "Unga bunga bunga"

Just then, a bird woke up and noticed the numbers of the clock had struck seven.

The bird cleared his throat "Squawk! Get up! Get up! This is your wake up call!"

Captain Caveman was still asleep and turned around.

"I said get up!" the bird shouted.

Captain Caveman still didn't get up. No matter how hard the bird tried, he couldn't get him to wake up. Not with a horn, not with the fresh smell of bronto ribs, not with a shell phone, nothing.

"There's gotta be something that'll wake him up" he thought.

Just then, the bird flew over to the bathroom sink, carrying a pail of water.

The bird then threw the water towards Cavey's face, causing him to wake up.

"Aaah!" he shouted as he started squirming from the water "What? What going on?"

"Bout time you woke up" said the bird "Time to get ready for work and to take your son to cave care"

"Unga." Cavey sighed as he yawned and stretched himself before sitting up on his bed.

He walked over to his closet and saw a big red bow tie and put it on. Then, he pulled his face hair back, revealing bare skin on his mouth and then put a pair of glasses on his eyes.

"Now to wake Junior." He remarked to himself as he made his way to Junior's room.

He walked over to his son, Cavey Jr's room, where he was sleeping with a stuffed blue dinosaur.

"Aww" he said "Look at my little angel. He must be having a nice dream, it'd be a shame if I woke him up, though"

Cavey picked up his club and a pink bird flew out and landed on Cavey Jr's bed stand to wake him up.

The little bird jumped onto Cavey Jr.'s ear and said, "Wake up!"

Cavey Jr started to open his eyes and talked in a groggy state.

"Huh?" he yawned "What's going on here?"

"Morning, Junior." His father said. "Time to wake up."

"Yes sir" Cavey Jr yawned.

The little caveboy walked over to his closet and pulled his face hair back, once again revealing his face skin. Then, he put a pair of glasses on his eyes and a bow tie around him.

"That me boy" Cavey gave a thumbs up "Now come on son. Time to go to cave care and me to go to work"

"Right pop" said Cavey Jr.

The caveboy followed his father out of his bedroom and they made their way to the dining room for breakfast.

Cavey reached into the fridge and pulled out an ice block containing a large turkey drumstick and one containing a large rib. He then went over to his microwave and pressed a button, which caused a dragon to use the fire breath to thaw the food out.

"I gotta pay child support somehow" the dragon remarked.

After thawing the food, Cavey took the food out and placed it on the table.

"Eat up son" said Cavey "We've got busy day ahead of us"

Cavey and his son both grabbed their respective plates, opened up their mouths and put the food right in it, pulling the bones out all clean and meat free.

"Me full." Cavey Jr. said after breakfast, rubbing his stomach as he speak.

"Me too." Cavey nodded before nodding towards the nearby door and added, "Let's go."

They both left and went outside to walk to Cavey Jr to school, just so people wouldn't know who they really were. Finally, they arrived at cave care.

"Unga, here we are son" said Cavey.

"Unga. See you later, Daddy." Cavey Jr. said.

"See you later, son." Cavey nodded as he patted his sons back before the caveboy rushed off to the cave care.

As soon as he got inside, he saw his two very best friends, Pebbles and Bamm Bamm playing with blocks.

"Hi Pebbles." Cavey Jr. said as he joined them. "Hi Bamm Bamm."

"Junior!" Bamm Bamm exclaimed.

"Hello Junior" said Pebbles "Wanna help us build a block castle?"

"Sure" said Cavey Jr "I'd love to"

The three friends then got to work on their block tower.

Meanwhile, Cavey made it to his job; the Daily Granite. To cover his expenses as a superhero, Captain Caveman disguises himself as an office boy named Chester.

"Morning, Chester." One of his co-workers greeted him.

"Unga, morning Wilma" said Cavey.

"Morning Chester" said another co-worker.

"Morning Betty" said Cavey.

"How's Junior?" Wilma asked as Cavey made his way to his desk.

"He doing good" said Cavey "Him and at Cave Care now"

"That's good" said Wilma "We just dropped off Pebbles and Bamm Bamm. Those three are such good friends"

"Yeah." Cavey nodded. "Maybe someday you and Fred invite me and Junior over and the kids can play together."

"That'd be just wonderful" said Betty "You, Fred and Barney can have some guy time as well"

Cavey nodded before carrying on towards his desk.

He picked up a slab and started writing on it with a sharp pick (like the kind you use for clay projects).

"Me hope there's a crime soon" he thought "This hard work. Now if only they could invent something more light and flat to write on"

A nearby bird overheard the remark and turned to the audience and said, "And you said that this is hard work to do!"

Cavey spent hours working on his slab work and got bored.

"When are Wilma and Betty coming back?" he wondered "They've got to have a story on crime by now"

Just then, the chief editor emerged from his office and walked towards Cavey.

"Chester!" he shouted.

"Unga, yes Mr. Jamestone?" Cavey got up from his slabwork "What is it?"

"There has been a massive robbery at the Stone Bank." Jamestone said. "I need you to get the story on it."

"Unga." Cavey nodded. "Me on it, chief."

"And you'd better" said Jamestone "Mrs. Flintstone and Mrs. Rubble have already disappeared! I want you to cover the story and bring back some photos!"

"You can count on me, chief" Cavey said as he dashed out of the office and ran to pick up his son.

As he made his way to the cave care, a familiar-voice called him. "Hey Chester!"

Cavey turned and looked. It was Fred Flintstone, who was on his way home from work.

"Hiya Chester, buddy boy" said Barney Rubble, who was in the passengers seat.

"Unga, hello Fred, hello Barney" said Cavey "Me was just on me way to pick up me son from cave care"

"Ah, so are we!" Fred smiled. "Wanna lift?"

"Unga" Cavey nodded. "Works with me."

"Then, hope right in!" Barney patted the vacant passenger seat beside him.

Once Cavey hopped onto the car, the car sped off with Fred exclaiming, "Yabba-Dabba-Doo!"

The three cavemen used their feet to power the cars movement and make their way to the cave care.

The afternoon traffic was unusually light for rush hour and the trio were able to reach the cave care without encountering any traffic jams.

When they reached the cave care, they stopped their feet on the ground and the car stopped.

"Yeeooww!" Fred shouted in pain "They need to invent things to protect your feet with. You know, so we won't hurt our feet or step on anything sharp"

"No argument from me, Fred old pal." Barney agreed as he rubbed his foot with a cloth to sooth out the pain.

The three men got off the car and headed into the cave care.

"Pebbles! Bamm Bamm! Chester Jr!" Fred shouted "Time to go home!"

"Okay, Daddy" Pebbles replied as she and the boys finished piling up their blocks.

Pebbles got her backpack and Cavey Jr and Bamm Bamm then picked her up off the ground and carried her back to their father's, who were waiting.

Fred leaned over to pick up Pebbles, while Barney and Cavey did the same for Bamm Bamm and Cavey Jr. respectively.

"You have fun, son?" asked Barney.

"Bamm Bamm!" Bamm Bamm exclaimed happily.

"How about you, sweetie?" Fred asked his daughter.

Pebbles happily giggled.

"How about you, son?" asked Cavey.

"I sure did, pop!" Cavey Jr exclaimed.

"Say, would you guys like to come back to Fred's house for a play date?" Barney asked Cavey.

"Sounds like a good idea." Cavey nodded.

"That's great" said Fred "Wilma and Betty haven't arrived home from work yet, so I guess it's just us guys"

It was then that Cavey was reminded of his assignment from the Daily Granite.

"Oh, Fred, Barney." Cavey said. "Me got an assignment to work on at Daily Granite. Can you guys look after me son while me away?"

17h ago"Sure thing, pal" said Fred.

"See you there" said Barney.

While Fred and Barney drove away, Cavey and his son walked over to a nearby phone booth.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Junior.

"Crime going on at First National Stone Bank" Cavey explained "We must investigate"

"Right, dad" said Junior "To the phone booth to change into..."

The duo then ran into the phone booth and started to change from mild mannered Chester Senior and Chester Junior into...

"Captain Caveman!" Cavey exclaimed.

"And son!" Junior added.

"Come son" said Cavey "We must be going now. Bank could be in danger"

"Yeah" said Junior "It could be the work of that no-good enemy of ours, Mr. Bad!"

"Then there's no time to waste...Captain CAVEMAAAANNN!" Cavey shouted as he zoomed up into the air.

"And son!" Junior flew after his father.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And so it is, the first chapter in the origin for Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. Now that we've met the main crime fighting duo, we must see them stop this bank robbery. Stay tuned.**


	2. A Day in the Life for Two Superheros

Captain Caveman and son landed right at the First National Bank of Bedrock, where the robbery was taking place.

"Here we are, son" said Cavey "The bank"

"That's good to know, dad" said Junior "This is probably the work of our arch-nemesis, Mr. Bad!"

"Then there is no time to waste!" Cavey proclaimed "Let's go inside!"

The two walked into the bank and saw it was like a frozen wasteland in there. Everybody was frozen solid.

The two heroes looked around before hearing a crash coming from the safe.

"Yikes!" Junior exclaimed "What was that?!"

"We about to find out." Cavey said. "Let's go!"

The two caveman crime fighters carefully walked across the ice and noticed there were some footprints.

"I think I see some footprints" Junior squinted his eyes "Dad! Look for something in your fur we can use"

"Sure thing, son" said Cavey.

Cavey reached into his fur and then grabbed a club.

The club opened up to reveal a special laser light provided by the pink bird, which was holding up a jar of special fireflies. The footprints started to glow a strange yellow neon color.

"Look dad, the footprints are glowing" said Junior "And it looks like there's more leading out the bank"

"Good thinking son" said Cavey "Now we must fly and follow them before it too late!"

"Right dad" Cavey Jr exclaimed.

The two heroes flew out and followed the footprints.

They lead right to a snowy mountain outside of town.

"This must be where the footprints are leading to" said Junior "Come on dad, let's bring this fiend to justice!"

"Right." Cavey nodded. "Let's go!"

The two followed the tracks into a cave, where they saw some sort of glowing light.

"This must be his hideout." Cavey said to his son. "Be very quiet."

"Right, Dad." Junior nodded as he followed his father further down the cave.

It was then, they saw the perp, gloating over the stolen clams.

"Freeze slimeball!" Cavey exclaimed.

The perp turned and looked, revealing Mr. Bad.

"Ah, Captain Caveman." The villain grinned. "I was expecting that you would show up sooner or later."

"Me onto you, Mr. Bad" said Cavey "Hand over those clams or else!"

The villain laughed. "That's got to be the craziest thing I ever heard in me life."

"We see about that!" Cavey beat his club into his palm "Come on, son! Let's get him"

"You got it, dad!" Junior exclaimed.

The crime fighting prehistoric duo then charged right towards their adversary.

Mr. Bad quickly made his move as he launched his counter attack.

He took out his super weapon; a freeze gun and fired it right at our heroes.

"Duck!" Cavey shouted, and the two heroes split just in time as the ray flashed by.

Just then, the freeze ray created some icicles that pointed right out of the frozen wall.

"Let's get him, dad!" said Junior.

"Right son!" Cavey exclaimed.

The two cavemen slid right on the ice and Cavey managed to knock the freeze ray out of Mr. Bad's hands and it landed into Junior's hands.

"Wrap him up dad!" Junior exclaimed.

"Right son" Cavey pointed his club right at Mr. Bad, which made the cave bird fly right out, carrying a vine in his beak, which tied up the crook.

"Thanks Cave Bird" said Junior.

"Curses!" Mr. Bad exclaimed. "Foiled again!"

A short while later, the police arrived to take Mr. Bad into custody.

"Curse you, Captain Caveman!" Mr. Bad shouted as he was escorted to the wagon. "This is the last time you and your trouble-making brat meddle with my schemes!"

"And hopefully this'll be the last time you mess with the citizens of Bedrock" said Cavey "Cause Junior and I will be there"

Mr. Bad didn't say a work as he was loaded onto the wagon before it drove off.

"Thank goodness for you, Captain Caveman and Son" said the chief of police "Its great to have people like you two around"

"No problem, chief" said Cavey "Just doing job"

Cavey then raised his club and the two heroes took off.

They headed over to the Flintstone's residence, where they quickly changed into their Chester and Son outfits.

"Another caper solved" said Junior.

"Indeed" Cavey said as he adjusted his bow tie and then rang the doorbell.

A few moments went by before Fred opened the door.

"Ah, hiya Chester." Fred greeted the duo. "And hello, Junior."

"Unga, hello Fred" Cavey greeted Fred.

"Hello Mr. Flinstone" Junior greeted Fred "Are Pebbles and Bamm Bamm home?"

"Sure" said Fred "They're over there, playing with the pets"

"Awesome!" Junior smiled as he rushed into the house.

Wilma then walked over to Chester "Chester. Great to see you. Come inside, we're about have some bronto steaks and cactus soup"

"Oh, goody!" Chester licked his lips. "Me hungry!"

He walked to the dining room and started eating the big steak and cactus soup that was on his spot of the table.

"Someone sure is hungry." Fred remarked as they watched Cavey eat.

"You can relate, huh Fred?" Barney chuckled.

"Oh that reminds me" Wilma said as she got a small plate of steaks from the kitchen "Betty, bring this plate of snacks to the kids, they must be hungry too"

"Sure thing, Wilma" said Betty.

Betty then carried the plate out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the kids were playing with the pets.

Pebbles giggled as she rolled a ball towards Dino, Bamm Bamm cheered as he bounced on top of Hoppy and Junior was laying down on the cat.

"Okay, children." Betty said. "Snack is here!"

"Oh boy!" Junior exclaimed. "Steaks!"

"Bark! Bark! Bark" Dino cheerfully exclaimed.

"Now that's something to sink my sabers into" the cat remarked.

"Honk, honk" said Hoppy.

The kids walked (or in Pebbles' case, crawled) over to Betty, who handed them the plate of steaks.

"Bamm! Bamm" Bamm Bamm happily bashed his

"Thank you, Mrs. Rubble" said Junior.

"You're welcome kids" said Betty as she walked back to the adults.

As Betty returned to the adults, Cavey just finished his steak meal.

"Boy" said Betty "You men sure ate like you were starving"

"Of course we are starving, Betty" Fred said as he kept cleaning a bone.

"Anyways, I was just going to tell you about what kind of story we got for the Daily Granite today" said Wilma.

"Another Captain Caveman story?" asked Barney.

Nov 21"No, it's something else." Wilma replied. "Mr. Jamestone sent us for this interesting assignment that could turn the city upside down."

"What is it?" Cavey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Fred "What could possibly be more awesome than a boring old story about Captain Caveman?"

Wilma and Betty smiled and finally replied.

"It's the mayor's re-election campaign." Wilma replied.

"What of it?" Cavey asked.

"Yeah" said Fred "Is he finally gonna lower the price for meat?"

"No, not that." Betty shook her head. "It's something scandalous."

"What is it that could be scandalous?" Barney asked.

"This me gotta hear" Cavey remarked.

Wilma and Betty looked at each other and finally decided to reply.

"It's his connection to Mr. Bad's bank robberies." Wilma stated.

"Great boulders of stone!" Barney exclaimed "You don't think he might've had something to do with it?"

"Of course he did, Barney" said Fred "I always knew there was something I didn't like about that prehistoric creep and I think I know figured it out! He's hired Mr. Bad to steal all the clams from every bank and keep it for himself! That rotten Cliff Vandercave!"

"At least he's not stealing your Cocoa Pebbles, that's my job" Barney remarked.

"But anyways, once this gets printed out, Bedrock will sure turn upside down." Fred said.

"Yeah" said Wilma "We're gonna need a lot of large slabs to write that on"

"I still wish people would invent something to write on that isn't so heavy or four dimensional" Betty remarked."Yeah." Cavey agreed.

"There's also something I heard about from Professor RockFlint about something he's invented called 'cryogenic freezing'" Betty added "I don't know what it means, but it sounds interesting"

"It sure does." Barney nodded in agreement.

"He said that it preserves a living body and freezes it for several years and then they are thawed out to see what the world is like" said Wilma "That way, the frozen person can live for more years"

"That sounds Yabba Dabba Dapper" Fred remarked.

Cavey nodded before taking a look at the nearby clock.

"Unga, look at time" said Cavey "It late! Junior's bedtime in an hour! Sorry, but we have to go"

"Okay Chester" said Wilma "Bye"

"Night everyone" Cavey walked over to the kids and pets.

"Alright, Junior." Cavey said as he picked his son up. "It's time to go home."

"But I wanna stay!" Junior whined.

"Sorry, Junior." Cavey replied. "Bedtime in an hour."

"Yes daddy" Junior sighed "Sorry guys, I gotta go home"

"Okay I love you, bye bye" Pebbles said as she kissed Junior, which earned a glare from Bamm-Bamm.

"Bye, guys." Junior nodded before he and his father left the house.

Soon, Cavey was tucking his son into bed.

"Sleep tight, son" said Cavey "We have big day of crime fighting and patrol to do tomorrow"

"I sure will, dad" said Junior "I hope Mr. Bad doesn't escape and wreck more havoc"

"No worries son" said Cavey "If he does, we'll be right there"

"That's good to know" said Junior, looking a bit sad.

"Something wrong, son?" asked Cavey "You look sad. What wrong?"

"Dad, I'm curious about something" said Junior.

"What is it?" asked Cavey.

"Who's my momma?" asked Junior.

Cavey sighed and wasn't sure how to respond.

"Daddy?" Junior looked at his father "Who's my momma?"

Cavey pondered his lips before replying.

He gulped "Son...me don't know how to tell you this but...your mother...your mother...she...she...left"

"Left?" asked Junior "Where'd she go? Will she be coming back?"

"Me honestly don't know." Cavey shrugged.

"Why'd she leave?" asked Junior "Why have I never met her?"

Cavey started at his son with a sad face and decided to reply, but it was gonna be hard to spit it out.

"I...I really don't know." Cavey said sadly.

"Oh" Junior sadly said "Well...goodnight dad"

"Um, sure" Cavey said as he walked out of Junior's room.

Cavey put on his sleeping hat and climbed into bed, feeling sad for his son.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **See folks? Even the Flintstones can have its emotional moments. You heard it from here; Cavey Jr's mother walked out on them.**


	3. Meet the Teen Angels

The very next day, reports had gotten out that Mr. Bad had escaped from jail and was freezing all the cops in Bedrock. Of course, this didn't escape our crime fighting duo and they went to look for their adversary.

"Here we go again, Dad." Junior remarked as they patrolled the city.

"It's our duty as superheroes, son" Cavey said as they flew.

Just then, some sputtering noises started causing the two to lose their energy.

"Uh oh" said Cavey "Bad time for energy crisis"

As they started falling, Cavey took out a pterodactyl and he and Junior landed on its back.

"That was a close call!" Junior said as they landed on the pterodactyl.

Cavey took out a pair of binoculars and saw Mr. Bad, heading towards the snowy mountains outside of town.

"Me found him, son" said Cavey "Dactyl! After that short, square man in sunglasses!"

The pterodactyl nodded and flew towards the villain. Little did it realize that it was flying right into Mr. Bad's trap.

"Say your prayers Captain Caveman" Mr. Bad chuckled "And your little brat too"

The villain then drew out his ray gun and fired it towards the approaching pterodactyl.

Before the heroes had time to react, they were hit by the ray and were instantly frozen into a block of ice!

Mr. Bad manically laughed "I've done it at last! I've defeated Captain Caveman and his stupid brat! Now to dispose of them"

Mr. Bad carried the two frozen cavemen and dactyl into a dark cave and placed them there.

We now fast forward to several million years later in the present-day.

We see Dee-Dee Sykes, in her bedroom sleeping and having a nice dream.

It was a typical school day, and before Dee Dee knew it, the alarm clock rang, shattering her dreams.

"Oy vey" she sighed as she climbed out of the bed and started to get ready.

She first went to do her business in the washroom, then she changed into her typical outfit.

As she brushed her hair and apply makeup, her mother can be heard yelling, "Honey, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mama" said Dee Dee.

She then grabbed her school bag and raced down the stairs to the dining room where her parents were at the table.

"Morning mama, morning daddy" said Dee Dee.

"Morning sweetie" said her mother.

Dee Dee sat down and started eating the waffles on the table.

Her father was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning newspaper as she ate,

"Hey look at this" said her father "Four teenagers and talking shark in Aqua Bay form local rock band"

"A talking shark? Now that's just ridiculous" said Dee Dee.

"I won't say that, dear." Her father replied. "Your mother and I had an old friend whose son managed to bring together a team of kids and a talking dog to hunt a phantom that was haunting the school library."

"Wait a minute, daddy" said Dee Dee "Didn't you and mama used to solve mysteries when you were my age?"

"Yes dear, we did" her father nodded.

"What kind of mysteries?" Dee Dee asked.

"Unmasking bad guys in monster and ghost costumes" said Dee-Dee's father "Your mother, your Aunt Judy, your Uncle Brad, your Uncle Pericles and I solved mysteries every week and it was an awesome time doing it. Even though some people haunted the places for irrelevant reasons"

"I see." Dee Dee nodded before eyeing the time on the clock and added, "Oh, I'd better hurry! The school bus will be here in any moment!"

She hurriedly finished her breakfast, grabbed her school bag and rushed out of the house after saying her good-byes to her parents.

"Bye momma" Dee Dee kissed her mother.

"Bye sweetie" said Dee-Dee's mother.

"Bye daddy!" Dee Dee said as she quickly kissed her father's lips as well.

She then raced out of the house and headed for the school bus stop.

Dee Dee was in time. As she huffed and reached the stop, she can see the school bus making its turn onto the road and approach the stop.

She got into the bus and saw her best friend, Taffy Dare sitting down and went over to their seat.

"Hey, Taffy." Dee Dee said as she went to her friend.

"Morning Dee-Dee" said Taffy.

"Hey Taffy" said Dee Dee "There's a family moving in next door from my house and I think their kid is going to come to our school"

"Oh, really?" Taffy asked.

"Yeah" said Dee Dee "Maybe we'll meet her when we get to school"

Taffy nodded as the bus drove onto a highway, where traffic is backed up by the heavy rush hour traffic flow.

"Rats" said the bus driver "Traffic!"

Everyone on board the bus groaned.

After a few minutes, the traffic finally cleared up and the bus was just about close to the school building.

The driver made a mental note to himself to find an alternate route and avoid the city's main highway during rush hour as the bus approached the school building.

Finally, the bus stopped and everybody got off. Taffy and Dee Dee walked to their lockers so they could get their books.

"That was horrible traffic" Dee Dee remarked.

"Well at least we're here Dee Dee" said Taffy "Come on, we'd better get to homeroom"

The two walked to their homeroom class, where they noticed a girl with wavy brown hair sitting at a desk and reading a book.

"I'm guessing she's the new neighbor?" Taffy asked.

"Maybe" said Dee Dee "Maybe we should go ask her"

Just before the two could get up, the teacher came up to the front desk.

"Morning students" she said.

"Good morning Ms. Watson" said the students, in a melancholy manner.

"Today, we're going to go review yesterday's class on the American Revolution." Ms. Watson stated as she got down to the class.

"Aw man" Taffy whispered to herself "I totally forgot about that"

"Now get your books out to page 12" said Ms. Watson "But before we start, we have a new student in our class. Could you please come up here, honey?"

The new student nodded and got up from her seat before making her way to the front of the classroom.

She held her book close to her chest and looked kind of shy.

"Now kids say 'hello' to our new student, Ms...uh...um...Barbara Stance"

"Uh...it's Brenda Chance, Ms." The new girl corrected Ms. Watson.

"Whatever" Ms. Watson deadpanned "Anyways, Brenda's family just moved to Coolsville and I want all of you to make her feel welcome. Brenda you can sit in that open seat next to Dee Dee"

Brenda walked over to Dee Dee and sat in the seat next to her. The teacher then carried on with the class while Dee Dee and Taffy glanced at Brenda.

Brenda had her nose in the book and didn't bother to look at the two.

A couple of hours later or so, it was lunch break and Dee-Dee and Taffy found Brenda sitting all by herself.

"Wow" said Dee Dee "Brenda looks kind of lonely"

"Yeah" said Taffy "Its difficult to fit in when you're the new kid"

"Why don't we go sit with her?" suggested Dee Dee "She could use some company"

"Fine by me." Taffy shrugged.

The two girls then pick up their lunch trays and made their way to Brenda's table.

"Mind if we join you Brenda?" Dee Dee asked Brenda.

"Sure" Brenda made a small smile "I'd love some company"

Taffy and Dee Dee sat down in front of the petite brunette.

"I'm Dee-Dee and this is my friend, Taffy" Dee Dee introduced herself "When did you move here?"

"Just this past weekend." Brenda replied. "However, the reason why I wasn't in school in the past two days was because the school board haven't gotten my school transfer paperwork in order."

"So why did you and your family move here?" asked Taffy.

"Taffy!" Dee Dee elbowed her.

"What did I do?" asked Taffy.

"It's not polite to ask that sort of question." Dee Dee said.

"Sorry Brenda" said Taffy "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"That's okay" Brenda said, sadly "I don't really like to talk much about it anyways"

"Well what do you like to do, Brenda?" asked Dee Dee.

"Well, I do enjoy reading." Brenda said.

"That's interesting" said Dee Dee "What kind of books do you like reading?"

"Epic novels and classic literature" said Brenda "I also like writing and painting"

"I see." Taffy nodded.

"So what do you guys like to do?" Brenda then asked.

"Well I like science and I love to solve puzzles" said Dee Dee "I'm on the honor roll here"

"Wow" said Brenda "You must be really smart. What do you like to do, Taffy?"

"I really love shopping and anything that's in season and shoe sales" said Taffy.

"Golly, that's great" said Brenda "You know, I would love to be a writer when I grow up"

"I'd like to be a fashion designer and dancer" said Taffy.

"I'd really like to be a biologist" said Dee Dee "But I'd also like to start a mystery solving club for now"

"What's that?" asked Brenda.

"It's a club where we get together and solve mysteries." Dee Dee said.

"Yeah, stuff like who's been, let's say, stealing stuff around school." Taffy said.

"Or more like, who's been dressing up as a phantom and scaring people away from, let's say, the school library and why." Dee Dee added.

"You know I read about some kids in Coolsville unmasking a ghost the other day" said Brenda.

"Oh, you did?" Dee Dee asked. "What do you think of that news?"

"I think it's scary" said Brenda "Ghosts are scary and so are solving mysteries. They make me nervous"

"Even if they could be phony?" Taffy asked.

"Yes" said Brenda "The last thing I want is to get captured by a scary guy in a Halloween costume and spend my weekends dealing with it"

"Well this weekend my mom and dad are taking me and Taffy on a ski trip" said Dee Dee "Would you like to come with us?"

"Well, as long as there's nothing scary involved, then I'm fine." Brenda replied. "Except that I can't ski."

"Don't worry Brenda" said Taffy "We'll teach you. I mean, you learn something new everyday"

"Yeah" Dee Dee added "Plus, we'll be at the Twin Lodges. It's perfectly safe"

"Sure." Brenda nodded. "I'll have to talk to my parents about it."

"That's good" said Dee Dee "Say, a family just moved in next door from my house. Was that you guys?"

"I think so, maybe." Brenda said with a shrug. "What's your address?"

"77 Mel Blanc Drive." Dee Dee replied.

"What a coinkidink" Brenda said. "I just so happen to live right next door."

"So that means you and I are next door neighbors" said Dee Dee "My mom and dad were going to invite you guys over for dinner tonight"

"Oh, how thoughtful of you guys." Brenda smiled.

"Yeah" said Dee Dee "My parents don't have work tonight, so we can have you and your folks over tonight"

"Thanks" said Brenda "It would be nice to feel welcome to the neighborhood"

"Speaking of welcome to the neighborhood, where was your last school, Brenda?" asked Taffy.

"Oh, it's at my old town in Central City." Brenda replied.

"Really? What was it like there?" asked Taffy.

"Well, it's more busy." Brenda said. "Being a busy city, you know, but some areas can be quite sketchy."

"What do you mean?" Dee Dee asked.

"You've got several buildings that sat empty and unused, and the mayor is really unpopular and didn't do much in solving the city's problems like growing poverty and crime rate, and it's actually quite an embarrassment to live in a city with him as the mayor." Brenda said. "All he cares is himself and the city's tourist attractions."

"What's his name?" Taffy asked.

"Mayor Henry Iverson" said Brenda.

"Oh, I think I've read about that slimeball in the news." Dee Dee said. "And I don't blame you for what you've said. He tried to demolish a national historical landmark to make way for a modern school."

"That doesn't sound right at all." Taffy agreed. "Who in their right mind will want to get rid of a national historical landmark if it attracts tourists?"

"Which is also ironic, given that all he cares about is the city's tourist attractions." Brenda folded her arms.

"One things for sure, he's one screwed up mayor" Taffy remarked.

"Yeah" said Brenda "Luckily, some kids from my old school saved it from demolition with some oil painting in the wall. Some people also claim there was a ghost involved, but that's a bunch of baloney"

Dee Dee and Taffy both nodded just as the bell rang.

"Zowie" said Taffy "Lunch is over! We'd better get to our next period"

The girls picked up their items and rushed for their lockers.

Eventually, school ended and the girls headed into the bus on their way home. After dropping Taffy off at her stop, Dee Dee and Brenda were on their way home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like we've finally gotten to the frozen part of the origin story. Now, we've met the Teen Angels, but they aren't the Teen Angels yet. I guess there's not much to say from here but...stay tuned.**


	4. Dinner and a Trip to a Ski Resort

Soon, Dee Dee and Brenda were in their respective homes with the latter telling her mother about her school day.

"Hi mommy" said Brenda.

"Hi sweetie" said Brenda's mother "How was your first day at your new school?"

"It was okay." Brenda said. "I've made two new friends. In fact, one of them actually lives next door to us."

"Oh, really?" Her mother asked. "What's her name?"

"Dee-Dee." Brenda replied. "Her friend's name is Taffy."

"That's good to know, honey" said Brenda's mother "Cause we are going to have dinner over at the Owens' house tonight"

"Ah, I see." Brenda nodded.

Meanwhile next door, Dee Dee was relating the day's events to her parents.

"So how was school, Brenda?" asked Ricky.

"It was good." Brenda replied. "Taffy and I made a new friend, who just moved in next door to us this past weekend."

"Oh, really?" Cassidy asked. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Brenda Chance and Taffy and I want to take her on the skiing trip this weekend" Dee Dee replied.

"Ah, I see." Ricky nodded understandingly.

"So can she come?" asked Dee Dee.

"We'll have to check it with her parents" said Cassidy "We're having dinner tonight. You know, to make them feel welcome to the neighborhood"

"Ah, okay." Dee Dee nodded. "I guess we'll soon find out."

Soon, evening came and the Chances arrived at the Owens residence.

"Now be on your best behavior, Brenda" said Brenda's father "I want to make a good impression on these guys"

"Okay daddy" said Brenda.

Brenda's father rang the doorbell and Ricky arrived at the door.

"Why, hello Mr. Chance." Ricky greeted the man. "My name is Ricky Owens."

Nice to meet you, Ricky" Brenda's father shook Ricky's hand "The name's Mel. Mel Chance. And this is my wife, Laurel"

"Hello." Laurel shook Ricky's hand. "And this is our daughter Brenda."

"Hi" Brenda said shyly.

"Nice to meet you Brenda" said Ricky "Come on in. I want you three to meet the rest of the family"

The Chances nodded as they followed Ricky into the house.

There, they found Dee Dee reading a book with a parrot in a scarf on her shoulders.

"Dee Dee!" Ricky called out, attracting her attention and that of the parrots. "Our visitors are here!"

"Coming" said Dee Dee "Come on, Uncle Pericles. Let's go see our guests"

"Oh boy" said Pericles "I can't wait to meet them"

The duo got up and went to greet the visitors.

"Hey Brenda" said Dee Dee "Glad you could make it"

"So am I, Dee Dee" Brenda said, then saw Pericles "Wow! What a cute birdy!"

"Why, thank you, I am flattered" said Pericles.

"Oh my God!" Brenda gasped "Did that bird just talk?"

"Of course I did, my dear" said Pericles.

"Brenda, this is my uncle, Professor Pericles" Dee Dee introduced the parrot.

"Nice meeting you." Pericles said as he extended his hand (Or rather, wing).

"Nice to meet you, professor" said Brenda as she shook Pericles' hand "My name is Brenda. How come you can talk?"

"Beats me." The parrot shrugged. "It just came to me."

"That doesn't even make sense" said Brenda.

"Well one day, you will understand" said Pericles.

"Anyways, this is my mother Lauriel and my father Mel." Brenda gestured towards her parents.

"Pleased to meet you" said Laurel.

"Charmed, I'm sure" Mel added.

"The pleasure is all yours" Pericles said as he made a courteous bow.

It was then that Cassidy joined them in the living room.

"Hey Dee Dee" said Cassidy "Are the new neighbors here yet? I heard the doorbell ring"

"Oh yes, they have arrived, Mom." Dee Dee said as she gestured towards the Chances.

"Nice to meet you two" Cassidy held out her hand "My name is Cassidy Owens and you must be our new neighbors"

"Yes." Mel nodded. "I'm Mel, and this is my wife Lauriel and my daughter Brenda."

"Welcome to the neighborhood" said Cassidy "So, dinners just about ready, why don't you guys come to the table and we can talk?"

"Sure" said Mel.

The two families walked into the dining room and took their seats.

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Ricky.

"We're from Central City." Mel replied.

"Central City? I heard from somebody that some people said they might've seen a ghost there" said Cassidy "Although the rumors aren't confirmed, as of the present time"

"Yes, that's what's been going on recently." Mel nodded.

"So what brings you three here to Coolsville?" asked Ricky "On this side of town that is"

"Well, I got a transfer to the Coolsville office of the company I was working at back in Central City." Mel explained.

"Where'd you work?" asked Cassidy.

"Quest Research Laboratories." Mel said.

"Quest Labs? That's where Dr. Benton Quest works" said Ricky "For a while he's been endangering the world with his awesome, but potentially world threatening inventions and putting his family in danger"

"Yeah" Cassidy added "We've distributed some of our clean and renewable energy to some of his inventions. I keep telling him to stop putting himself and the world in danger with his stupid inventions, but he won't listen"

"You talking about his constant butting heads with that crime lord Dr. Julius Zin?" Professor Pericles asked.

"Bingo" Cassidy snapped her fingers.

"Oh jeez." Lauriel said.

"He may be an awesome scientist, but he's a lousy father" Ricky remarked.

"But I digress" said Cassidy "We're going on a ski trip with the Dare's this weekend to the Twin Lodge. You guys wanna come?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Mel remarked before turning to his wife and added, "What do you think?"

"Why not?" replied Laurel "I mean, I've always wanted to go to the slopes. Plus, it'll give us some time to get to know each other"

"Awesome!" Dee Dee smiled. "I guess that's settled, then."

"Okay" said Brenda "Just as long as we don't run into anything scary or creepy or unusual there"

The weekend finally came and the families were driving right to the mountains.

It was a mountainous road and there was snow around the road.

Luckily, they brought their winter clothing along for the ride. After driving, they finally made it to the mountains.

"Here we are kids" said Cassidy "The mountains and the Twin Lodge"

"Zowie" said Taffy "Its more beautiful than I thought, Mrs. Owens"

"Hey look over there!" Dee Dee pointed to something parked in front of the lodge.

It was a limo with some sort of country's flag on it.

"I wonder what's that excitement about?" Ricky asked.

"That would be the flag of the country of Pastavazoolastan" Pericles replied "They're current government is monarchy and I hear the Prince Otto is vacationing here while his folks, the King and Queen are doing royal business back in their world"

"Let's go inside and find out" said Cassidy.

The Owens, the Dare's and the Chance's got out of their cars and started to walk inside.

Inside the resort, the families find the area packed with people.

"Boy" said Mel "Somebody really important must be coming here"

"Yeah" said Taffy's mother "I guess that limo is there for a reason"

All of a sudden, some guy blew some fanfare horn music.

"Make way! Make way for his royal majesty! Make way" said the man.

Then, all attention was turned towards the crown prince.

"And introducing his young majesty, Prince Otto of Pastavazoolastan" said the man.

Entered a dreamy young man around the girls' age, wearing some fancy winter clothing and carrying some sort of case.

"Zowie" said Taffy "A real live prince!"

"Now I've heard of 'No telling who you might meet', but this is ridiculous" Dee Dee remarked "Yet amazing. What do you think, Brenda?"

Brenda didn't hear Dee-Dee. She was awestruck by the prince and was getting a warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

"Brenda?" Dee Dee asked again as she turned to Brenda.

Brenda smiled dreamily at the prince as he started to get his keys and handed his case to the man at the desk.

"Hello? Brenda" Dee Dee snapped her fingers "Are you awake?"

"Huh?" Brenda snapped back into attention and added, "Wh-what?"

"I asked you if you're surprised to see a prince in this resort" said Dee Dee.

"Oh yes." Brenda nodded. "I was."

"Anyways, let's go check in." Ricky suggested.

And so, they got checked in and the girls walked over to their rooms to get unpacked.

"This is great" said Taffy "Spending a weekend at a ski resort. What should we do first?"

"I have an idea" said Brenda "Why don't we go see the prince and take him skiing with us?"

"You think that's a good idea?" Taffy asked, sounding surprised by the suggestion. "I mean, will that prince's security allow him to ski with us?"

"I sure hope so" said Brenda "I mean, I've always wanted to hang out with a real prince"

"No time like the present" Dee Dee shrugged "Come on ladies"

The three walked over to the lounge downstairs and saw the prince talking to a man, who was standing next to a man holding his case.

"There's the prince" said Brenda "Let's go see him"

The prince was speaking to clerk at the check-in desk and was waiting to process the payment of his credit card.

"Okay your majesty" said the clerk "Enjoy your stay at the Twin Lodges and don't worry, your royal scepter is safe with us"

"I hope so" the prince remarked.

"Excuse us, Prince Otto?" asked a voice from behind.

"Yes?" he turned around.

He then saw the girls, who looked at him with excited faces, except Brenda who was awestruck and her heart was pounding as she saw the prince.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Otto asked as the girls approached him.

"Hello Prince Otto" said Dee Dee "I'm Dee Dee Sykes and these are my friends..."

"I'm Taffy Dare" Taffy made a courteous bow "Nice to meet you, your majesty"

"Nice to meet you, Taffy" said Otto, who then saw Brenda "Hey there pretty girl. I'm Otto, what's your name?"

Brenda cutely giggled and replied nervously "I Blenda...uh, Brenda! Brenda. Hi"

"Nice meeting you ladies." Otto smiled. "So what can I do for you?"

Brenda swallowed nervously "Well we were just wandering and we found ourselves wandering here and, uh..."

"We were wondering if you could hang out with us while you're here" said Dee Dee "Can you do that?"

The prince smiled at them sadly. "Sorry ladies, but I just so happen to be taking part in an international conference summit here for the weekend, so I will be busy during most of the weekend."

"Oh" Brenda said as she looked sad "I've always wanted to hang out with a prince. So maybe we'll see each other around?"

"I guess." The prince said. "Though I am scheduled to be skiing later this evening."

"That's good" said Dee Dee "You want us to meet you there later tonight?"

The prince thought for a while before nodding. "If you like."

"That's great" Brenda grinned "So I'll see you there?"

"Sure" said Otto.

Later that night, the girls met Otto over at the slopes to do some nighttime skiing.

"So you girls are ready to ski?" Otto asked.

"Well, I actually don't really know how to ski, sir." Brenda swallowed. "This is my first time."

"Don't worry, young lady." Otto smiled. "I'm also a certified skiing instructor and have taught the youth in my country how to ski, so I can teach you."

"Thanks" Brenda blushed.

Otto then put some skis on Brenda's feet and put his hands on her waist to keep her from falling. This caused the brunette to blush even harder and have butterflies in her stomach.

"You ready?" Otto asked as he led her to the top of the ski slope.

Brenda swallowed when she looked down.

"I'm uh...sc-sc-scared" Brenda gulped hard.

"Don't worry, malady" said Otto "I'll go down with you"

"Really?" Brenda blushed.

"Sure" Otto nodded.

Brenda nodded as she turned her attention towards the slope while positioning herself.

After the prince positioned himself, he started to count to three.

"One..." He said.

Brenda looked down and swallowed hard "Two..."

"Three!" Otto finished.

They then took off down the slope.

Otto was holding onto Brenda's waist as they were going down. She turned to Otto, who smiled at her and she blushed hard. Somehow, all of her fear had faded away.

"Yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Brenda exclaimed as they sped down the slope, with Taffy and Dee Dee following suit.

"Hang on Brenda" said Taffy "We're coming to save ya!"

While Dee Dee and Taffy were following them, Brenda and Otto accidentally took a different route, leading to the snow covered woods. Just then, they bumped into a rock and landed right onto each other. They looked at each other and blushed.

"You okay?" Otto asked.

"I...I'm fine." Brenda blushed before brushing some of the snow off her coat.

"Here, let me help you" Otto said as he held out his hand.

Brenda grabbed Otto's hand and realized they were outside of the skiing grounds.

"Golly" said Brenda "Where are we?"

Otto looked around. "I don't really know, but if we follow our ski tracks, we should be able to find the others again."

"Great idea, Otto" said Brenda "Let's go"

Just then, they noticed that they were still holding hands and blushed at each other.

Brenda swallowed and wasn't quite sure how to take up the subject.

In the meantime, Taffy and Dee Dee noticed that they had lost Brenda and Otto.

"Hey where's Brenda?" asked Taffy "And where's Otto?"

"I don't know Taffy" said Dee Dee "They must've accidentally gone into the back bowl while they were skiiing"

"We'd better stop and look for them." Taffy said as they stopped.

"Right." Dee Dee nodded.

The duo then snuck to the back bowl and went to look for Brenda and Otto.

Meanwhile, those two had been following their ski tracks, but they were covered by the falling snow. Just then, Brenda felt some pain in her ankle.

"Ow" she yelped.

"What's wrong Brenda?" asked Otto.

"My ankle" she groaned "It hurts"

Otto took a look at her ankle and remembered that it may have struck the rock when they were skiing.

"You'd better seek medical attention." Otto said. "Allow me to support you."

Brenda complied as the prince allowed himself to support her.

He then picked up Brenda and carried her bridal style.

Eventually, they reached the main ski trail, just as Taffy and Dee Dee arrived.

"Guys" said Dee Dee "There you are"

"What happened?" Taffy asked.

"Your friend hurt her ankle after we had a small accident." Otto said. "She's going to need medical attention."

"Well come on" said Dee Dee "We'd better get her to the resort nurse"

Otto kept carrying Brenda bridal style, who smiled and blushed at him and vice versa. She got butterflies in her stomach as she held onto his neck.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's a nasty fall. Hopefully, Brenda's little injury isn't too serious and it's only her first weekend in Coolsville. Stay tuned for the next chapter when the girls go to solve their first mystery.**


	5. The Caveman and Caveboy

Eventually, Brenda was at the medical station as a nurse examined her leg.

"How's she doing nurse?" Mel asked the nurse.

"Just a twisted ankle." The nurse replied. "I think it is best for her to avoid such intense sports for the next couple of weeks."

She then nodded at the nearby clutches and added, "I advise that Miss Chance use these until her foot heals."

"Yes sir" Brenda nodded.

"Thank god you're okay, Brenda" said Otto "I was really worried about you"

"Thanks Otto" Brenda made a cute giggle and blushed.

Otto then turned to Brenda's parents as they smiled at him.

"Oh, we sure don't know how to thank you, your Royal Highness." Mel said to the prince as he bowed down.

"Oh, that's not necessary." Otto smiled. "I'm just trying to help, and there's no need to be formal."

"Well then, thank you Prince Otto for getting my baby girl here on time" said Mel "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her"

"There's no need to think about that." Otto said. "She's safe and sound, that's all it matters."

"That's true" said Mel "We'll just be out for a while"

As soon as Mel and Laurel left, Otto came to Brenda and held her hand with both of his own hands.

"Oh Otto, thank you" Brenda smiled.

"It was nothing, really" Otto blushed "I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" Brenda smiled at the prince.

The two then gazed into each other's eyes and both started to blush really hard.

There was some awkward silence, which was broken when Taffy and Dee Dee came to check on them.

"Hey Brenda!" Taffy exclaimed "Hey Prince Otto!"

"Oh hey, Dee Dee. Hey Taffy" said Brenda.

"How are you doing?" asked Dee Dee.

"Other than twisting my ankle and having to move around in clutches, I'm alright." Brenda shrugged.

"Too bad you're not gonna be skiing for the next day or so" said Taffy.

"Well, at least I can relax for the bit." Brenda shrugged.

"And don't worry, B" said Otto "I'll be right by your side to make sure you get better"

"Thanks Otto" Brenda blushed.

Just then, a man came inside the room. It was one of Otto's bodyguards.

"Prince Otto!" the man exclaimed.

"Yes, Rogers?" asked Otto.

"My lord, I come to you with an urgent matter" said Rogers "Someone has broken into the hotel safe and stolen your royal scepter!"

"My word!" Otto stood up. "Has the police been informed?"

"They're on their way at the moment, your Royal Highness." Rogers said. "I advise that you return with us immediately."

"Right." Otto nodded before turning towards Brenda and her friends.

"Otto, what's going on? Is something the matter?" asked Brenda.

"Yes." Otto nodded. "Someone has stolen a very important item that serves as a symbol to the throne of my country."

"That's terrible" said Brenda.

"Don't worry, Otto" said Taffy "We'll help you"

"That's good" said Otto "Let's go"

"What about me, Otto?" asked Brenda "I thought you were gonna stay by my side and take care of me until I heal"

Brenda made puppy dog eyes at Otto, hoping he would stay with her.

"Sorry." Otto shrugged apologetically. "I need to be there when my royal sceptre is recovered, but I'll be back with you once this saga is over. I promise."

"Promise?" Brenda asked.

"Promise" Otto nodded.

Brenda nodded before the prince took off, followed by her two friends.

While the prince was trying to catch up with Taffy and Dee Dee, the intrepid duo were having a side conversation of their own.

"Hey Dee, have you noticed that Brenda's been acting a bit weird around the prince?" Taffy asked her friend.

"Maybe." Dee Dee shrugged. "Why?"

"Her face is turning red and she really wanted Otto to stay with her" Taffy replied "Plus, she always seems really shy around him"

"Maybe there's something going on between them." Dee Dee suggested.

"You think Brenda's fallen in love with the prince?" asked Taffy.

"It would seem that way" Dee Dee replied.

Taffy nodded thoughtfully as they followed the prince.

They found themselves in the lobby where the safe was shown as empty as a cookie jar after a kid stuck his hand in it and the police were searching for evidence.

"Zowie" said Taffy "What happened here?"

"That safe must've been looted." Dee Dee remarked.

"How did this happen?" Otto asked the lobby man, who had been gagged and tied up.

"Well, I was just minding my own business when all of a sudden, there was some sort of yeti and he attacked me" said the lobby man.

"Yeti?" Dee Dee placed her hands on her hips "You can't be serious"

"Well, that's the last thing I remembered seeing before everything went black." The lobby man replied.

"I've gotta get that scepter back" Otto told the girls "It's been in my family for generations. It's a priceless heirloom"

"Don't worry, Otto" said Taffy "We'll help you get it back"

"We will?" Dee Dee raised an eyebrow "I mean, sure we will"

"In that case, what do you girls have in mind?" Otto asked.

"There are some strange tracks leading right into the forest" Dee Dee pointed out "Maybe that's where this so-called 'yeti' was headed"

"Zowie" Taffy exclaimed "Let's go there! Come on. Coming with us, Otto?"

"Sorry" said Otto "But I promised Brenda to go back and take care of her while she heals"

Dee Dee and Taffy looked at each other.

"Okay Otto" said Dee Dee "We'll be back with some evidence soon. Come on, Taffy"

Dee Dee and Taffy followed the tracks to the woods outside of the resort grounds and soon enough, found themselves lost in the snowstorm.

"Now this is just great." Dee Dee remarked as they looked around the woods. "We're lost."

"And it's getting late" Taffy added "We'd better find a place to stay until the storm dies down, like that cave over there!"

Taffy pointed to a nearby cave.

"Dude, that is way too convenient" Dee Dee remarked.

The two girls walked over to the cave for shelter.

"You sure this is a good idea, Taffy?" Dee Dee asked her blonde friend "I mean, what if there are wolves or bears in here?"

"Don't worry, Dee" said Taffy "I'll show you there's nothing to be afraid of"

Taffy grabbed a flashlight and started to search around for any signs of life, but found nothing. Just then, she saw something and turned the flashlight back to it.

"Zowie!" she exclaimed "What is that?"

What they were looking at appeared to be a giant block of ice with two figures frozen inside it.

"Beats me." Dee Dee shrugged. "Let's take a closer look."

The duo walked over to the ice block and saw two hairy cavemen and a pterodactyl frozen solid.

"Zowie!" Taffy exclaimed "A Caveman, a little caveman and is that pterodactyl?"

"Looks like it." Dee Dee squinted her eyes. "What do you think we should do?"

"Let's thaw them out" said Taffy "They look so adorable. Especially that long nosed guy"

"You sure?" Dee Dee asked, uncertain about the idea.

"Well we can't just leave this adorable specimens here in the freezing cold and the poor guys have no where to go" Taffy replied "Plus, it'd be great to show someone from the past what the modern world is like"

Dee Dee pressed her lips and then she nodded.

"Very well, then." She said.

"Well come on" Taffy said as she put her hands on the block.

Dee Dee and Taffy managed to pick up the ice block and carry it back to the lodge.

By then, the snow had stopped and they were able to return to the lodge effortlessly.

"Finally, we're back" Dee Dee huffed "I think my fingers were about to chafe"

"Come on, Dee" said Taffy "Lets get this thing over to the fire place to thaw out"

The girls then pushed the ice block containing the two cavemen and the dactyl to the fireplace.

"I hope this works." Taffy said as they placed the ice block in front of the fireplace.

The girls looked on anxiously as the ice block begin to melt from the exposure to the heat from the fireplace.

Soon enough, the ice started to melt much faster and the more thawed out the frozen trio were becoming and next thing they knew, the ice was completely melted.

"Zowie." Taffy remarked. "Now what?"

"We wait for them to move, I guess" Dee Dee shrugged.

Taffy walked over to the three prehistoric creatures and saw that their eyes started blinking and they started moving like they hadn't moved in millenniums.

"Ohhhh..." One of the creatures groaned after being thawed.

"What just happened?" the other one groaned "And why do I feel like I was just frozen for millions of years?"

"Me don't know, son" said the bigger caveman "All me remember is-"

Just then, his eyes saw Taffy's beautiful and angelic face.

"Maybe we died and went to Heaven" said the big Caveman "Cause me see an angel!"

"Angel?" Taffy asked as she and Dee Dee looked at each other.

"Yeah pop" said the little caveboy "She's very pretty"

"Unga, she is" the Caveman looked dreamily at Taffy "She more beautiful than pink pterodactyls in springtime"

"Perhaps she's my momma?" The little caveboy asked.

"Huh?" the big caveman raised an eyebrow "Uh son..."

"Mommy!" the little caveboy flew into Taffy's arms and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Taffy and Dee Dee were stunned as the little caveboy hugged the former.

"Mommy, mommy!" the little cave boy sang as he hugged Taffy "Oh mommy I've missed you so much!"

"Wait a minute" said Dee Dee "Who are you guys? And what's going on here?"

"Me son think you his mother." The caveman spoke.

"Sweetie, I'm not your momma" Taffy told little boy "You must have me confused with someone else"

"Where are we anyways?" The caveman asked.

"Well you're at the Twin Lodges" said Dee Dee "We found you two and your dactyl frozen in that block of ice, so we took you three back here and thawed you out"

"Who are you, anyways?" asked Taffy "And where did you come from? And how did you get frozen?"

"Me am Captain Caveman." The caveman replied. "This me son, Cavey Jr. We came from Bedrock."

"Bedrock? What's that?" Taffy asked.

"It place run by me fellow cavemen" Captain Caveman explained "We use lots of animals for appliances including dinos, mammoths, saber tooth tigers, birds, saber tooth squirrels..."

"Wrong franchise" Dee Dee remarked.

"Oh, sorry" Cavey blushed.

"But how did you guys got frozen in that block of ice?" Taffy asked.

"Me not know" Caveman shrugged "One minute, me and Junior flying on dactyl to stop arch enemy, next thing you know, we freeze solid and sometime later, we end up in this place and see beautiful blonde angel"

"I see." Dee Dee nodded understandingly.

"Uh, pop?" Junior pointed to the dactyl.

"Oh right" Caveman said as he grabbed the pterosaur and put him back in his fur.

"So exactly how long have we been frozen?" asked Junior "And where are we? What year is this?"

"I'll say for thousands of years." Dee Dee said "Even millions."

"Millions?!" the two exclaimed.

"Yep" Dee Dee nodded "And this is the 21st century A.D"

"Unga, this look more advanced than Bedrock" Cavey remarked "What has happened while we frozen?"

"Yeah" said Junior "I wanna know everything!"

Dee Dee and Taffy looked at each other before replying, "It's a long story..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like the girls have found Captain Caveman and his son. Who knows? Maybe these two unevolved crimefighters can assist them in finding the scepter. Stay tuned.**


	6. Yet, Another Team Begins

"So you saying that a lot have happened after me and me son were frozen?" Cavey asked once the two girls finished.

"Yeah" said Dee Dee "You'd be amazed at all the things we invented"

"Like those strange things on your feet?" Junior asked as he pointed to Dee Dee and Taffy's boots.

"Pretty much." Dee Dee nodded

"Unga, one thing for sure is that history sure gave us some Angels" said Cavey, referring to Taffy.

Dee Dee and Taffy shared a glance at each other upon the remark.

"Are there more of you beautiful angels here?" asked Junior.

"Well...um, pretty much." Taffy replied.

"That's great" said Junior "So where are they?"

"I think they're probably asleep right now" said Dee Dee "Maybe we should sleep on what to do with you two"

"Maybe we could stay with you two" Cavey grinned "Me would love to share room with you lovely Angels"

"Wait, how are we going to tell our parents, Dee Dee?" Taffy asked.

Dee Dee slapped her head "Oh snap. I totally forgot about that! I can't just waltz up and say 'Hey Pop! We got a couple of cavemen we found frozen in a block of ice'.

"But I don't wanna lie to my mama and daddy" said Taffy "So what do we do, Dee Dee?"

Before Dee Dee could answer, Professor Pericles happened to be flying towards the lobby after being dispatched by Ricky and Cassidy to find the girls.

"Dee Dee! Taffy!" the parrot called out "Where are you? It's late and you two had better get some sleep"

"Holy cow!" Dee Dee exclaimed "Its my Uncle Pericles! What do we do?"

Before anyone could think of anything, Pericles flew right towards them.

"Hello girls" he said "Fancy meeting you here"

"Oh hello, professor" Taffy chuckles nervously.

"What are you two doing down here so late?" asked Pericles "And why are there two hairy guys by the fire place?"

"Hairy?" Cavey muttered.

"What is going on?" asked Pericles.

"I um, don't know what you're talking about, uncle" Dee Dee smiled nervously.

"You had better spill the beans, Dee Dee Sykes or I'm telling your parents" Pericles said as he pointed his finger at Dee Dee.

"What's that creature with feathers?" Junior asked.

"Unga, it look like some kind of bird, son" Cavey examined Pericles "And it wearing scarf"

The girls looked at each other, not sure what to do.

Dee Dee sighed "Fine. I'll tell. We were looking for the prince's missing scepter and came across these two, who were frozen in a block of ice so we brought them back here to thaw out"

"Oh really?" Pericles remarked, raising an eyebrow, and the two girls nodded. "Vell, then. And what's this missing scepter you vere talking about?"

The girls wasted no time in explaining the situation to Pericles; how the prince's scepter got stolen by some sort of monster and that they were intending to find the yeti and get the scepter back.

"I see." Pericles nodded understandingly.

"That's why we are going to solve the mystery" Taffy said "Just like you and Dee-Dee's parents, aunt and uncle did when you were our age"

"Yeah, we could start our own mystery solving club" Dee Dee nodded.

"That is such a coincidence" said Pericles "A couple of weeks ago, your Cousin Freddy started a mystery solving club of his own"

"Was he the one with the talking dog?" Taffy asked.

"That is correct." Pericles nodded.

"Zowie!" Taffy exclaimed "Your cousin has a talking dog, Dee Dee"

"But where was I during this?" Dee Dee folded her arms.

"What do you mean?" Taffy asked.

"I mean why wasn't I informed of this?" Dee Dee explained "Freddy is my cousin, so I have a right to know if he has a talking dog or not. Not to mention starting his own mystery solving team"

"I thought you might've read about it in the news." Taffy shrugged.

"I did, but I didn't think it was true" Dee Dee remarked "Whoever heard of a talking dog?"

"You should visit your Cousin Freddie and see for yourself someday." Pericles said.

"Yeah, I guess I should" said Dee Dee "And besides, if he can start a mystery solving team, then so can I"

"That's great, Dee" said Taffy "So how do we start one?"

"Good question, Taffy" Dee Dee remarked "Do you know how, Uncle Pericles?"

"Well, first off, you girls are going to need someone of specialty." Pericles replied. "Like, someone with abilities regular human beings don't have, like me for instance and Cousin Freddie's talking dog."

"Like a goofy mascot?" asked Dee Dee.

"Technically, yes" Pericles deadpanned.

"How about Cavey and Cavey Jr?" Taffy suggested as she pointed to Cavey and his son.

"Why them?" asked Dee Dee.

"I thought they may be interested in helping us fighting bad guys." Taffy pointed out.

"That true" said Cavey "We are worlds first superheroes, so we will help you fight crime"

"We sure will or my name isn't Captain Caveman Junior II!" Junior exclaimed.

"What exactly can you guys do?" Pericles asked.

"We fly, we super strong and we have lot of things in fur that can help" Cavey replied.

"Plus, we're immune to cooties" Junior added "So I don't have to worry about getting kissed by girls"

Dec 17The two girls looked at each other.

"That we gotta see." Dee Dee remarked.

Dec 17Cavey then raised his club "Captain CAAAVEMAAAANNNN!"

Cavey then soared up into the air.

"And son!" Junior added as he flew into the air with his father.

The two were flying around the three in circles and finally landed on the ground.

The girls and Pericles were stunned.

"Now is that proof enough for you?" asked Cavey.

"Zowie" Taffy exclaimed "I'm impressed"

"But I'm still skeptical about that 'having stuff in fur' thing you mentioned" Dee Dee remarked.

"Me will show." Cavey replied as he proceeded to reach into his fur.

He reached into his fur and took many things including a skateboard made from a bone, a bike made from rocks, dinosaurs, pterosaurs, mammoths, saber tooth tigers, ground sloths, birds, clubs and so much more.

Junior did the same and took out miniature versions of the things that his father took out.

"See? Authentic prehistoric artifacts and animals" Junior exclaimed.

The girls and Pericles whistled.

"Zowie, that is so convenient" said Taffy.

"Then it's settled" said Dee Dee "Captain Caveman is our sidekick"

"Good" Pericles nodded "Now all you need is an additional member. After all, you can't have a mystery solving team with just two teenagers and a goofy sidekick"

At that moment, the girls remembered Brenda.

"Say, how's Brenda with her leg?" Taffy asked.

"I guess we better go check on her before hitting the sack." Dee Dee suggested.

"Good idea." Pericles nodded. "I'll come with you girls."

The girls, Pericles and the Cavemen walked to the resort hospital.

Meanwhile in Brenda's recovery room, she and Otto were having a wonderful time together; telling anecdotes, sharing some thoughts and sharing stories about things that happened in their lives.

By that point, Brenda was getting tired and her eyelids were feeling heavy.

"Wow Brenda, you must be tired" said Otto.

"Yeah" Brenda said groggily "Thanks for taking care of me, Otto"

"Sure, anytime" Otto said as he held Brenda's hands "You know Brenda, I would really like you to come back to Pastavazoolastan with me. We'd make you a princess, you'd have everything you could ever want"

Brenda smiled and blushed. "Sounds...promising."

"Yeah, you're probably the nicest and most wonderful person I've met since I've been in this country" Otto looked into her eyes.

"Really?" Brenda blushed.

"Really, really" Otto nodded.

As the pair looked at each other, Taffy, Dee Dee and Pericles happened to reach Brenda's room door at that moment.

The two then got startled and stopped what they were doing.

"What're you doing?" asked Dee Dee.

"Nothing" Brenda and Otto quickly said.

There was some awkward silence in the room.

"Maybe we'll just come back tomorrow" Dee Dee said as she, Taffy and Pericles left the room.

The door closed, leaving the two lovers alone in the room again.

"Boy, that was pretty weird" Otto chuckles nervously.

"Yeah, it really was" Brenda blushed harder "So what were you saying about me going back to Pastavazoolastan with you?"

"That's right." Otto nodded.

"You'd really like me to come live with you at the palace and become a princess?" Brenda asked as her eyes grew bigger.

"I'd be happy to." Otto nodded. "But my parents will have to be okay with that, not to mention that if you were to become my princess, you must become a citizen of Pastavazoolastan in order to be accepted by my people, who are going to view you as our future queen when I take the throne someday."

"Golly, it sounds awfully risky" Brenda remarked.

"Indeed it is" Otto nodded.

"But...I'd be more than willing to take those chances, if it means we can see each other every day and be together forever" Brenda smiled at him.

"Glad to hear." Otto nodded.

"You are such a gentlemen" said Brenda "My Prince Charming"

Otto and Brenda joined each other hand in hand and looked into each other's eyes so lovingly. Their faces got closer to each other and they slowly started to close their eyes as their faces got closer and closer.

Meanwhile, Pericles and the girls were back at the fireplace.

"Gee, Brenda and the prince must really be getting acquainted" Pericles remarked.

"Yeah." Taffy nodded. "That appears to be the case."

"I think Brenda's fallen in love with the prince" Dee Dee stated "I mean just look at her when she's with him. She obviously likes him"

"I hope she doesn't try anything risky, though" Taffy remarked.

The others shrugged and nodded in agreement before noting the time.

"Well, we better hit the sack." Dee Dee said before yawning.

"Good idea" said Taffy "I could use my beauty sleep"

"Indeed" said Pericles "Shall we retire?"

"We shall" Dee Dee nodded.

"But what about Cavey and his son?" Taffy pointed to the two Neanderthals.

"Oh yes, that." Pericles said as they looked at the two cavemen.

"Well it's late and I can't explain them to my folks yet, I guess we'll have to have them sleep with us" said Dee Dee.

"Good idea, Dee" said Taffy "They look so cute. Like two furry pillows. It's like I have my teddy bear with me"

"Well, anyways, we'd better get to bed." Pericles said.

"Good idea" said Junior "I'm real tired after being frozen for millions of years"

"Me too" Cavey yawned.

"Are we really going to sleep with you beautiful angels?" asked Junior "I've always wanted to know what it was like to sleep with an angel, since I don't know who my momma is"

"Seems like to be the case." Cavey said as they looked at Taffy.

"So are we?" Junior asked as he made puppy dog eyes at Taffy.

"Yes." Taffy nodded.

"Hooray!" Junior cheered as he flew into the air and landed into Taffy's arms "Thank you momma"

Junior hugged Taffy's neck and kissed her lips.

Soon, the cavemen were fast asleep in Taffy's hotel room. Little did they realize that the next day is about to take an interesting turn.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **You know the drill folks! Now, the girls are going to start they own mystery team with Captain Caveman and son by their side. As for Brenda, she's decided to go back to Pastavazoolastan with the prince. You know what they; love makes you do stupid things and I've got to say this is a stupid thing Brenda's doing. What do you think?**

 **This is my holiday gift to you guys; a new chapter. That's all I can do for you guys on such short notice. But in the meantime, Merry Christmas, Happy** **Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa. I hope you guys got what you wanted for those days and have a happy holiday!**


	7. And the Mystery Continues

The next day, the girls got up and were discussing what to do with Cavey and Junior and how they were going to tell their folks.

"Zowie, it looks like we're in a jam, Dee" said Taffy "How are we gonna explain these guys to our folks?"

"I don't know Taffy, but we'd better get back to finding that scepter" Dee Dee remarked.

"But we can't do it without Brenda" Taffy pointed out "Your uncle said a club should have more than two members"

"True." Dee Dee nodded.

"Well let's go see her" said Taffy.

The duo then walked to the resort hospital. On their way, they saw the prince talking with his folks in the lobby.

"Look Taffy, it's the prince" Dee Dee pointed to Otto "I wonder what's going on"

"Let's go check and see." Taffy replied.

They arrived just as Otto and his parents were done talking. He then turned around and saw them.

"Hi Dee Dee, hi Taffy" he said "What's up? Did you find my scepter?"

"No, we haven't" Taffy shook her head "We lost the trail on where the yeti went"

"Darn." Otto sighed. "You girls won't see me for the rest of the day, because I'll be away for the summit."

"Oh" said Taffy "Anyways, what were you talking to your folks about?"

"We were discussing the missing scepter." Otto said.

"Oh my God, how serious is this getting?" asked Dee Dee.

"We're trying to keep the theft of the scepter under wraps." Otto replied. "Because if the news were to reach our country, it could cause an uproar and scandal."

"Don't worry Otto" said Taffy "We'll find the scepter before the weekend is up!"

"All we need to do is get Brenda and we'll be ready" said Dee Dee.

"Terrific" said Otto "And you'd better hurry. My parents are getting angry"

"Is Brenda still sleeping?" Taffy asked.

"Nah" Otto shook his head "She was awake when I went to visit her this morning"

"Ah, good." Dee Dee nodded. "We'd better get moving, then."

Taffy nodded in agreement and the two girls hurried their way to Brenda's room.

Inside Brenda's room, Brenda was thinking all about life in the royal palace and marrying the prince.

She imagined living a life of luxury and being popular with the people of his new country. She imagined ruling the country by his side as queen. She imagined them having beautiful children. She even imagined them dancing together in a lovely ballroom.

"King Otto and Queen Brenda" she sighed "A handsome prince and a cowardly teenage girl. So...different and yet...the same"

She was making the thought just before the door opened.

"Morning Brenda" said Taffy.

"You feeling better?" asked Dee Dee.

"Oh, hi Dee Dee, hi Taffy" said Brenda "Yeah, I'm doing good. Did you find Otto's scepter yet?"

"No" Taffy shook her head. "In fact, we're here to ask you something."

"What is it?" Brenda asked.

"We are starting a mystery solving club and we want you to join" Taffy replied "After all, you need more than two members in a club"

"Mystery-solving club?" Brenda asked quizzically.

"Yeah" said Dee Dee "We solve mysteries by catching bad guys disguised as monsters"

"Monsters?" Brenda shivered.

"Yeah" Dee Dee nodded "A monster has swiped the scepter and we need your help to get it back. My folks, aunt and uncle's did this all the time when they were kids and my cousin has formed a mystery club of his own. That's why we are forming our own club with our own goofy sidekick"

"Who's that goofy sidekick?" Brenda asked.

"Actually we've got two of them and they're right outside" said Taffy "Should be here any minute now"

A few minutes later, Cavey and Junior entered the room.

"Hello" they said to Brenda.

"AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed "Yikes! M-m-m-monsters! Dee Dee get them!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Dee Dee asked. "They're not monsters!"

"Y-y-yes they are!" Brenda shivered "They're hairy and they're not human! They're monsters! Get those things away from me!"

"I am not a monster!" said Junior "I'm a human being!"

"Come on, Brenda." Taffy said. "It's not like they're going to hurt you."

"They've got clubs! They're going to hit me" Brenda angrily pointed to the clubs the cavemen were holding "Get those disgusting things away from me!"

"Come on, relax, Brenda." Dee Dee said. "It's not like that they intend to hit you with the clubs."

"Me Captain Caveman and this me son, Cavey Jr" Cavey introduced himself "We come from town of Bedrock million year B.C. We mean no harm, young angel"

"Million years ago?" Brenda asked. "How did you guys end up here?"

"We got frozen by our arch enemy, Mr. Bad" Junior explained "We were frozen for millions of years and next thing you know, we get thawed out by these two beautiful angels and now, we're meeting another angel"

"Holy moly." Brenda remarked.

"These two are going to be our new sidekicks" Taffy explained "And they can lift many heavy objects and fly"

"Plus were immune to cooties" Cavey added.

"So, do you want to join Brenda?" asked Dee Dee "We can't have a mystery solving team with just two detectives and two sidekicks. That's just not right"

"Yeah" Junior nodded "Three Angels are better than one"

"Well, as long as my parents are okay with it, then I don't see why not." Brenda sighed.

"Thanks Brenda, you're the best" said Taffy "Oh and by the way, our folks don't know about Cavey and his son, yet"

"Other than Uncle Pericles." Dee Dee corrected. "So if we want to get moving, I suggest we should do so now."

"Are you fine enough to walk, Brenda?" Taffy asked.

"I...think so." Brenda nodded as she tried to get off her bed.

Brenda got off her bed and tried standing up. She started limping to her cast boot and crutches.

"I...guess that's a start." Dee Dee remarked.

Soon, they were out of the room and made their way to where Dee Dee and Taffy had last spotted the footprints.

"There are the footprints" Dee Dee pointed to the prints "They're still here. Come on, let's follow them"

"Where do you suppose they lead to?" Brenda asked as they followed the footprints.

"It must lead to where the yeti took the scepter" Dee Dee replied "Come on, let's follow them"

"Yeah" Brenda agreed "I can't let Otto down"

"Don't you mean, 'Let the people of Pastavazoolastan down'?" Dee Dee asked her.

"Pretty much, I suppose." Brenda shrugged.

Cavey, Junior and the girls followed the footprints, but then they saw that they were back at the lodge.

"What the?!" Dee Dee exclaimed "Weren't we just here?"

"Unless that snow monster has returned to the lodge." Taffy said.

"Only one way to find out" Dee Dee said "Come on!"

The five ran into the lodge and saw that it was empty.

"It's empty" Cavey stated.

"I don't get it" Brenda scratched her head "When we left this place it was full of people, now it's as hollow as my Cousin Earl's head"

The two cavemen looked around, armed with their clubs.

"Maybe we better check to see if place have anyone" suggested Cavey.

"Good idea." Taffy nodded.

The five then got in the hallway and decided to search some rooms.

"Okay, now all we have to do is divide into groups" Dee Dee said "I'll go with Brenda and Taffy will go with Cavey and Junior"

Taffy seemed stunned by the arrangement, finding herself with the two cavemen.

"Why me, Dee?" asked Taffy.

"Well I figured as the team's brainy leader, I should make the groups" Dee Dee replied.

"Who died and made you leader?" Taffy placed her hands on her hips.

"Who cares?" Dee Dee asked as she folded her arms.

"I think I should be the leader" Taffy retorted.

"Why should you be leader?" asked Dee Dee.

"Because I'm the one that came up with this idea in the first place." Taffy said.

"Which qualifies you to be the leader, huh?" Dee Dee snorted. "I don't think so."

As Taffy and Dee Dee argued, Brenda turned to the two cavemen.

"Do they always fight like this?" asked Cavey.

"No" Brenda shook her head "Usually they're on good terms"

"Well I don't want them to argue about who's the leader" said Junior "Angels should be sweet and not argue"

Brenda nodded before thinking of something and then cleared her throat, gaining Taffy and Dee Dee's attentions.

"You know what, I'll go with the cavemen." Brenda said to Taffy and Dee Dee.

"You will?" asked Taffy and Dee Dee.

"Sure" Brenda nodded "After all, chaos could ensue on Otto's country and I don't want that to happen to him"

"But I wanna go with mommy!" Junior said as he ran up to Taffy and grabbed her legs.

"See what I meant about you going with the cavemen, Taffy?" Dee Dee asked. "The little one seemed to be attached to you."

"Yeah, he keeps saying that you're his mommy" Brenda said as she pointed to Junior as he kept his arms around Taffy's neck.

Taffy sighed "Fine, then I'll go with the two cavemen."

"Hooray! Thank you, mommy!" Junior cheered as he kissed Taffy on the lips.

"So where do we go?" Brenda asked Dee Dee.

"We'll each check a room on each side of the second floor" Dee Dee replied "Taffy, Cavey and Junior will take the west wing and Brenda and I will take the east wing"

"Sure, no problem." Taffy said as Brenda and the cavemen nodded.

Dee Dee and Brenda started checking some doors in the hallway, most of which were found empty.

"Hey Brenda, I want to ask you something" Dee Dee told her friend.

"Sure Dee, what is it?" asked Brenda.

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries, but is something going on between you and the prince?" Dee Dee asked.

Brenda's eyebrows arched. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because I'm concerned for you, girl" said Dee Dee "I mean, you two have been spending a lot of time together these past couple of days and your cheeks gets red and you stammer around him and I think he's got the same reaction"

"I'm fine." Brenda said. "Really."

"I don't think so, Brenda" said Dee Dee "I'm just a little concerned about you. In fact, I'd say you and the prince have fallen in love"

Brenda was silent and didn't say a word.

Meanwhile, Taffy and the cavemen were searching the west wing for clues.

"Hmmm" she thought as she saw an empty door "Nothing here"

Junior looked opened a door and nothing was there "Nobody home"

Cavey then opened a door and saw a yeti holding a scepter, but then shrugged and closed the door.

"Hey!" he stopped walking "Wait a minute"

Cavey opened up the door and saw the yeti again and it was growling at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"What is it?" Taffy asked.

"Unga, see for yourself" Cavey pointed to the yeti.

Taffy looked towards where Cavey was pointing and the yeti roared again.

The three of them screamed, which captured the attention of Brenda and Dee Dee.

"Wh-wh-what was th-th-th-that?" Brenda shivered.

"I don't know, but we'd better check it out" said Dee Dee "Come on"

Brenda followed Dee Dee down the hallway towards the source.

The two then saw Cavey, Taffy and Junior being confronted by the yeti.

Brenda screamed "Yikes! A y-y-yeti!"

"That must be the yeti that stole the scepter" Dee Dee pointed out "Come on!"

"No way" said Brenda "I'm not going near that monster. Besides, I've got a broken leg"

"Let's move out of here!" Cavey shouted.

"Right behind you, dad" said Junior.

The gang started running from the monster who was chasing them, while Cavey and Junior carried a crippled Brenda.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will the gang get the royal scepter back? And how will they capture the yeti? Guess you'll have to stay tuned and find out!**


	8. The Mystery is Solved!

The snow monster was chasing the gang all around the hallways from door to door.

"You know Brenda" Dee Dee huffed "Its kinda surprising how fast I'm running in these knee-high boots while carrying you in crutches"

"Just get us further away from that yeti!" Brenda replied.

They ran towards the front door and Cavey opened it.

"Unga, quick! Get out!" Cavey said as he held the door.

Junior and the girls ran right out the door with Cavey following them and into the snowy exterior

The yeti followed them out of the door, only to saw the gang getting on snowboards.

The yeti then grabbed a snowboard and started following them down the hill.

"You know Dee, I'm amazed you can take this much weight" said Brenda, who was piggybacking on Dee Dee's shoulders.

"You should be amazed that Cavey's crutches in his fur" Dee Dee remarked.

"What's the plan?" Cavey asked Taffy.

Taffy thought for a moment "Zowie! I've got it! We'll create a diversion to the monster and one of us will apprehend him"

"How do we do that, Taffy?" asked Dee Dee.

Taffy looked around for ideas.

"Zowie!" she snapped her fingers "I've got it! Dee Dee, do you think you can hold Brenda for a little longer?"

"Yeah, I think I can" said Dee Dee "I work out"

"And Cavey, do you and Junior have any animals with sharp teeth or claws?" Taffy turned to the cavemen.

"Unga, we do" Cavey nodded "We got saber tooth tigers, mammoths, ground sloths and Dino's"

"We also got saber tooth squirrels" Junior added.

"Wrong franchise" Dee Dee whispered to Junior.

"Good" Taffy said "Now, me, Brenda and Dee-Dee will have the snow monster chase us onto a frozen pond, while you two cut a hole into the ice so the monster will fall in and then we tie him up"

"That's one daffy plan, Taffy" said Brenda.

"It's our only chance." Taffy said. "Come on."

Brenda sighed "Fine. But I'm doing this for Otto, not you guys or Pastavazoolastan"

The gang then proceeded with Taffy's plan.

The yeti was still searching for the girls, when he saw them out in the open.

"Hey Wampa Head!" Dee Dee called over "We're right here! Come and get us!"

The yeti roared and he started running after the girls.

"Y-y-yikes!" Brenda shivered "R-r-run!"

Dee Dee quickly scooped up Brenda and took off running.

While the girls were running, Cavey and his son were on the frozen pond.

"Okay son, you remember plan?" Cavey asked Junior.

"Sure do, pop" said Junior "All we have to do is a cut a hole in freezing pond when the yeti arrives. Momma will be so proud of me, won't she, dad?"

"Me suppose." Cavey nodded before he reached into his fur.

Cavey then pulled out a saber tooth tiger and used its long canines to cut a hole in the ice.

Meanwhile, the yeti was still chasing the girls.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" asked Brenda "I don't want two broken legs"

"We should be close to the pond by now" said Dee Dee.

Soon, the girls were at the pond just as the two cavemen finished with the hole.

"Okay, there they are" said Dee Dee "When we get close to the hole, jump when I count to three!"

The girls then got onto the ice and they started to slippery slide. They tried to keep their balance as they got closer to the hole.

Dee Dee saw the hole "Three!"

Using all the strength she had, Dee Dee jumped off the ice, carrying a crippled Brenda in her arms and slid right into the snow on the other side.

However, the yeti wasn't so fortunate. Sliding down the icy slope, it found itself heading towards the hole.

"Roar!" The yeti growled as it tried to slow its fall, but it was too late.

The gang looked on as the yeti splashed into the hole and minutes later, came floating up and trapped in a giant ice cube.

"Guys, he's frozen solid" said Dee Dee "Now let's take him back to the lodge"

Our heroes fished the frozen yeti out of the pond and took him back to the lodge, which was surprisingly still crowded and full and the king and Queen were complaining to the manager.

"What the?" Brenda raised her eyebrows "But we just left this place and it was empty"

Just then, Otto approached the girls and saw the frozen yeti.

"Brenda! You did it!" he said as he ran to the brunette "You stopped the monster!"

Otto ran over to Brenda and hugged her and she hugged back.

The king and queen then noticed the frozen yeti and the prince hugging Brenda.

"Son, what is going on?" asked the king.

Otto quickly took the chance to introduce Brenda to his parents.

"Mother, father, you'll never believe this" said Otto "Brenda caught the monster that stole our royal scepter"

"You mean this frozen creature?" The queen asked as she gestured towards the block of ice.

"Indeed" Otto nodded "Brenda's a hero"

"Anyways, who is this yeti anyways?" Brenda asked.

"And how come the lodge was empty when we found him?" Junior added.

"Did we miss anything?" Dee Dee then asked.

Everybody thought for a while.

"Well we've been here all day, so we couldn't have left" said the king.

Dee Dee then pondered "That's it! The reason you guys weren't in the cabin we found the yeti in is because that was the wrong lodge"

"What do you mean, Dee?" asked Taffy.

"There were footprints when the monster left the lodge, but there weren't any when we got into the other cabin" Dee Dee explained "Also, this lodge had a moose head on the wall, while the other one had a bear head. The reason this mountain is called 'Twin Peaks' is because there are two identical peaks, so..."

"There's another lodge on the other peak" Taffy concluded.

"That explains how the resort gets its name and why nobody was in the other lodge" Brenda added.

"Right" Dee Dee nodded "It also means that since the other resort is empty, the monster could use it to hide the scepter"

"So that is where the royal scepter is at?" The king asked.

"It would seem that way, yes" said Dee Dee.

"But first of all, who is this yeti exactly?" Otto asked. "And what does it want with our royal scepter?"

"We'll find out once he thaws out, which could take a while" Brenda remarked.

"No need, Brenda" said Cavey "Me have something"

Cavey reached into his fur and took out a dragon, which breathed fire and thawed the yeti out of the ice.

"Thanks Cavey" said Dee Dee.

"Now let's figure out who this abominable brute really is" said the king.

Dee Dee pulled the yeti's face off and revealed a man underneath.

"Lord Darius!" the royal family gasped.

"Who's that?" asked Taffy.

"He's our royal advisor" said Otto "I don't get it Darius, you've been with us for years, why would you turn on us?"

"Because your idiotic father was a fool." Darius said. "He meddled too much in the affairs of government officials and cracked down on officials receiving bribes and kickbacks, even forcing the democratically-elected prime minister and his cabinet to resign for receiving kickbacks on a major railway project, even though his government still commanded the confidence of Parliament."

"Well, why shouldn't I?" The king boomed. "You know darn well that corruption is a major problem in the kingdom that I intend to tackle, and I will not allow my kingdom to remain a major embarrassment on the world stage."

"It's just the traditional way of doing business, Your Majesty." Darius retorted.

"Yeah, well, my people are getting sick of this 'traditional' way of doing business." The king replied.

"No kidding." Otto added. "That so-called 'tradition' has been a reason why so many of our people can barely afford to live, not to mention that was the reason why they don't trust that previous government."

"Barley afford to live? Otto what's going on?" asked Brenda.

"It's a long story." Otto replied as the king and queen glared at the traitorous lord.

"Please Otto, what's going on?" Brenda asked "You have to tell me"

Realizing that he couldn't say 'No' to Brenda, Otto decided to come clean.

"Brenda, I can't tell you" he said "But my parents will tell you"

The king and Queen decided to not bottle up this anymore and come clean.

"Brace yourself for a long story, princess." The queen said to Brenda.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our next chapter (aka, the final chapter) is going to be all about exposition. Stay tuned for some new info on Pastavazoolastan and what will become of Brenda and Otto.**


	9. All is Revealed

The king started "Two centuries ago, back when Pastavazoolastan was being developed, our ancestors had first came to the throne. Our first ruler was King William the Good, he had been compassionate and kind towards even the most unfortunate citizens in the kingdom. As a result, our country was very peaceful and a nice to place to live. However, Grandpa William went on a journey and got lost at sea, leaving the kingdom in charge of his brother, Prince Cyrus and that's when everything changed..."

"What happened?" asked Brenda.

"Well, his style of rule was very different than that of his brothers." The king continued. "Unlike William, Cyrus believed that the kingdom should be ruled by fear and he had powerful connections to the nobility that preferred the old ways of quiet bribery."

"Indeed" the Queen nodded "Soon enough, he started robbing people of all their belongings, imprisoning and/or executing people who didn't agree or question his ways. He also started using Taxation Without Representation"

"What that?" asked Cavey.

"It means he taxed people for no apparent reason and it's not fair" the queen replied "This cycle continued to go on for over 267 years!"

"Then what happened, your highness?" asked Brenda.

"Well, the people got fed up by the way of things and staged an uprising." The king replied. "Now, before we get to that, I wanted to add that King Cyrus was also suspicious of his brother's descendants and fear that they might try to reclaim the throne through force, so he had them rounded up. William's son - Prince Harold - led his family into exile as a result."

"Now, Harold's family, who were based in Britain, started to make their claim to the throne on the grounds that Cyrus seized it illegally by sabotaging the ship his brother used for his journey." The queen said. "So anyways, the people staged an uprising after being fed up of 267 years of corruption, where they demanded the king to abdicate."

"And what happened then?" asked Brenda.

The king continued "The king was furious! He sent his guards to seize the people in the kingdom for what they did. War broke out between the people of the country and the guards. It was so ugly"

"Oh my God, then what happened?" asked Brenda.

"Well, the royal guards were overwhelmed by the uprising and soon, the people, who managed to form an army, were able to enter the palace." The king said. "They demanded that the exiled descendants of Prince Harold be restored to the throne, in addition to the formation of a Parliament, where all the country's decisions will be decided by the elected prime minister, not the king."

"And let me guess, the king didn't care" Dee Dee remarked.

"Well he didn't" said the king "But Cyrus was so frustrated with their demands that he finally agreed to make a parliament and the country had its first prime minister election"

"The first parliamentary elections satisfied several of the demands of the people." The queen said. "However, it didn't exactly put an end to matters."

"That's right." Otto nodded. "There were a group of legislators in Parliament who were loyal to King Cyrus V and preferred the old ways of doing business, and then a crisis began after King Cyrus V died childless."

"He had no children." The king continued. "So there was no one in line that can inherit the throne from him, and the liberal-leaning parliamentarians in favour of reforms requested that the exiled family of Prince Harold to take the throne. The head of that branch of the royal family descended from Prince Harold was me."

"So you became the new King." Brenda said.

"Correct, princess" the king nodded "But it would seem that Darius here is loyal towards Cyrus and he stole the scepter to send the country into chaos and mass destruction"

Lord Darius grumbled something under his breath.

"Alright pal! You'd better start talking!" Junior pointed his club at Darius "Cause my dad has a club and he will use"

"You bet me do" Cavey said as he pounded his club into the palm of his hand.

"If you have something against me, Lord Darius, you'd better start talking." The king said sternly.

"Not only do me have club, but me also got T-Rex, or 'Sharptooth' rather" Cavey added.

"Wrong franchise" Dee Dee sighed.

Darius, realizing he was surrounded, finally decided to come clean.

"Very well." He said, defeated. "You got me, Your Majesty."

He then took a deep breath before saying.

"My ancestors served Cyrus, they knew Cyrus, Cyrus was a friend of theirs" he replied "We firmly believed in his ways and we were distraught at what had happened when he died, so I took on the job as your family's advisor to find some way to steal your riches and avenge Cyrus. When I found out the scepter was vital to your country and would cause mass destruction and chaos in the country, I tried to get my hands on it for years, but to no avail. When I figured out that you were going to the resort and bringing the scepter with you, I secretly flew here to steal it. Working undercover as a hotel employee, I knew the code to the safe, where the scepter was kept, so I disguised myself as a yeti to get away with it. And I would've, if it wasn't for you meddling kids and those hairy freaks!"

"Hey! Don't you dare say that about me son!" Cavey roared.

"And don't you say that about these three beautiful angels!" Junior added.

"Too bad." The king said sternly.

"Now you'd better tell us where the scepter is you meanie!" Junior exclaimed "Or my dad will pull out a saber from his fur and have him scratch you!"

"Yeah!" Cavey exclaimed. "Me not afraid to use it."

Cavey reached into his fur and pulled out a saber tooth tiger, which started roaring at everyone.

"Now you'd better start squawking, bub!" Junior exclaimed "Cause Leon hasn't had his mid morning steaks yet"

The saber tooth tiger nodded as it roared loudly at Darius. He finally broke down and spoke.

"Aaahhh!" he screamed "Okay! Okay! It's in a compartment behind the bear head in the other lodge!"

"That's more like it" Brenda smiled.

"Then, that's where we're going." Taffy said.

Our heroes made it to the other lodge and found the secret compartment with the scepter inside.

"We did it!" Dee Dee exclaimed "We got the scepter back"

"I can never thank you enough, Brenda" Otto said as he hugged Brenda "You saved our kingdom and exposed a double agent"

"It was really nothin, Otto" Brenda giggled and blushed.

"Well, I sure am glad we can help out, Your Royal Highness." Taffy said to Otto.

"Of course we had a little from Captain Caveman and Son" Dee Dee added.

"Yep" Cavey proclaimed "You got first superheroes on your side"

"Come on, let's have some nice cocoa" Taffy said.

Just then, Brenda remembered something.

"Um, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up" Brenda said as she looked at the prince.

Taffy and Dee Dee looked at each other before shrugging and left.

Once they were alone, Otto and Brenda looked at each other.

"Hey Brenda, thanks again for getting the scepter back" Otto said as he held Brenda's hands.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you, Otto" Brenda smiled at her love interest "So, did you talk to your parents about me coming to live with you three at the palace?"

"Ah yes." Otto nodded.

"What did they think of the idea?" Brenda asked.

"They said they'd love to have a princess and with you around, we've got another heir to the throne" said Otto "But if you're going to become a princess and live with us, it's not that easy"

"What do you mean?" asked Brenda.

"Well, you're an American immigrant, so it'll have to take about like a few months before you can become an official legal Pastavazoolastan citizen" Otto explained.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" asked Brenda.

"Well, the country's society is quite conservative." Otto added. "Many of my people aren't ready for a member of the royal family to marry a commoner, not to mention that the idea of marrying a foreigner is frowned upon, unless it's a member of the royal family marrying a member of a foreign royal family."

"But I want to get married, Otto" Brenda told him "I want to be your queen, I want us to be together forever, I want us to have beautiful children, I want us to have each other. Is there anything we can do about it?"

Otto sighed. "I'll see what I can do. My father can ask his prime minister and cabinet to propose a law that will loosen up the strict marriage requirements for members of the royal family, though I have a feeling that it will run into fierce opposition."

"Opposition? What kind of opposition?" asked Brenda.

"From the more conservative lawmakers." Otto replied. "They're resistant to any kind of change or reforms the current government are trying to implement."

"Golly, that sounds terrible" Brenda remarked.

"It is" Otto nodded "And the worst part is that they can easily get people on their side"

Brenda nodded understandingly.

Otto then placed his hands on her shoulders as he continued, "As I said before, I will see what I can do, Brenda. Perhaps if you come over to visit my kingdom and become acquainted with the people, maybe they will like you and be happy to support the changes."

"I'd love to come and visit you" Brenda looked into Otto's eyes "It would be great to see your kingdom"

Otto nodded. "I'll try to arrange a trip for you, Brenda."

"Thank you so much Otto" Brenda hugged the prince "You're the greatest. My Prince Charming"

She then leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips. She pressed her lips onto his and he kissed right back, putting his right hand on her waist and his left hand onto her hair. The two were lost in their own little world as they made out for what seemed like hours to them.

Meanwhile, the others were back in the other lodge as they handed the scepter back to the king.

"Thank you girls for getting our scepter back" said the king "Who knows what would've happened had you not done it"

"Well, it's really Captain Caveman and son who deserve the real credit" Taffy twirled the strands of hair on Cavey's head "They're the true heroes"

Taffy bent down and gave each of the two superheroes a kiss.

"Awww..." Cavey and Junior felt their cheeks heat up and turn red.

Taffy batted her eyelashes at them.

"Dad, did we just kissed by an angel?" asked Junior.

"Yes son, I believe we did" Cavey grinned widely "By beautiful blonde angel"

"Well, anyways." Dee Dee said. "So...what do you suppose we should call ourselves, Taffy?"

Taffy thought "That's a toughie. We haven't really thought of a name yet..."

"I hope you beautiful angels think of something soon" said Junior.

"Say..." Taffy snapped her fingers. "We should incorporate 'Angels' in our team name."

"That's a good idea, Taffy" said Dee Dee "How about...'Cavey's Angels'?"

"Cavey's Angels? Where'd you come up with that?" asked Taffy.

"Well, since Cavey is the mascot, I figured we could call ourselves that" Dee Dee said "Especially since Junior keeps calling us angels"

"Cavey's Angels...I don't know about that." Taffy said. "Doesn't sound catchy enough. What about...'Teen Angels'?"

Dee Dee thought for a moment "On second thought, how about 'Teen Angels'? You know like, 'Teenagers' and 'Angels' combined?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Taffy asked.

"Whatever" Dee Dee remarked "The point is that I like that name for our team"

"Yeah, it's pretty fitting" Taffy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, where's Otto?" The queen asked when she and the king realized that Otto wasn't with them.

"And where's Brenda?" Dee Dee added as they looked around.

It was then that Brenda and Otto entered the lodge.

Otto had his arm wrapped around Brenda's shoulder and his face was covered in pink lip marks.

"Bout time you guys arrived" Taffy placed a hand on her hip.

"What took you two so long? And Otto, why does your face have pink lip marks all over it?" asked Dee Dee.

"It's a long story." Otto said. "Though I'll like to ask my parents something."

"What is it, son?" The king asked.

"Yeah" Dee Dee folded her arms "Something has been going on these past few days and I demand to know what it is!"

"So do I" Taffy added.

"What's going on?" asked Junior.

Brenda and Otto looked at each other and finally decided to reply.

"I was wondering if you can arrange for Brenda to visit our kingdom someday, father." Otto said to his father before turning to the Teen Angels and continued, "As so that she can familiarize herself with the kingdom in preparation for her future role as the kingdom's princess and eventually, queen."

"Say what?" Dee Dee and Taffy shouted in unison.

"I believe he said that he's going to make Brenda the kingdom's princess and future queen" Junior stated.

"Does...that mean you two are..." Taffy asked before her voice trailed off.

"Pretty much." Brenda nodded as she blushed.

"Congrats Brenda" said Dee Dee "I can't believe you snagged a prince. This is awesome. I can't believe you're going to be royalty"

"I'm happy for you, but at the same time, jealous" Taffy remarked.

"So anyways, what do say, father?" Otto asked as he turned to the king.

The king took a good look at Brenda and Otto and saw how in love the two were.

"I will see what I can do, son." The king replied.

"Your father and I will have to have a little chat, alone" said the queen "So this may take a while"

"Come on guys, let's go get some hot cocoa" said Dee Dee.

The gang all went to the lounge for some cocoa, while the king and Queen had a little private conference.

"So what did I miss, guys?" Brenda asked as they sipped on their hot cocoa.

"We decided to name our group." Dee Dee answered.

"Yeah! We're the Teen Angels!" Taffy exclaimed.

"That's actually not too bad" Brenda said.

"Yeah." Dee Dee agreed. "You can thank me for coming up with the name."

"Actually, it was Taffy's idea." Cavey Junior said.

"Yeah, me saw it with me own two eyes" Cavey added.

"Whatever" Dee Dee said as she took another sip.

Otto raised his mug "Here's to Brenda, the love of my life and her friends, Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr and the Teen Angels!"

Everyone else raised their mugs and they clinked before taking another sip.

"This Cocoa sure is good" Cavey said as he swallowed the mug.

"Sure is pop" Junior added as he swallowed his empty mug as well.

Just then, the prince's parents arrived.

"So?" Otto asked. "Can Brenda visit?"

The king cleared his throat "Well, we talked it over and we think it would be a good idea for Brenda to visit. After all, this kingdom has been doing badly for a while and it could be a good idea to have our people become open to foreigners, not to mention Brenda has potential to be a good queen"

"Oh really?" Brenda's eyes sparkled.

"Indeed" the queen nodded "You're very beautiful, kind, brace, so good to our son and you found our precious family heirloom"

Brenda nodded in acknowledgement.

"You'll be a wonderful queen, Brenda" Otto placed his hand on Brenda's shoulder "I know you will. You're probably the most wonderful person I've met. My princess"

Brenda smiled and nodded before giving Otto another kiss.

"I love you, Otto" Brenda stared into his eyes.

"I love you too, Brenda" Otto said before kissing Brenda back "I love you so much"

As they watch the scene, Cavey covered Junior's eyes.

"Hey! Get off I wanna see" said Junior.

"Sorry son, this too mushy for someone at your age" said Cavey.

Taffy and Dee Dee shared a look with each other and shrugged.

"I sure hope they get married soon" said Taffy.

"But for now, I wish they'd get a room" Junior remarked.

This may have been the end of the mystery, but it was also the beginning of a new team consisting of the Teen Angels, the royal family and of course...

"Captain CAVEMAAAANNNN!" Cavey shouted.

"And son!" Junior finished.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like the Teen Angels have been born folks! With the help from Captain Caveman and son, of course! Here's something else you should know:**

 **You know how one of the overarching stories of the Funky Phantom will be Mudsy and the gang trying to prevent the Muddlemore family from extinction? Well, one of the overarching stories of Captain Caveman will be about Brenda getting ready for her future as queen of Pastavazoolastan, so expect more appearances from Otto and his parents. Not to mention more appearances from Otto and his parents.**

 **Now that we're done, get ready for the next episode:**

 **MEDDLING KIDS ORIGINS: THE AMAZING CHAN CLAN!**

 **You can find it in "The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan" section of the site.**


End file.
